


Sleepover Shenanigans 通宵派对

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian在网上看到说男人可以不碰前面就射出来。他很想在Mickey身上试一试。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover Shenanigans 通宵派对

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleepover Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345504) by [stubliminalmessaging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging). 



对Ian和Mickey来说，和对方接吻，还是件挺新奇的事情。Mickey表现得好像他很不喜欢这桩事儿，但其实私心里他爱极了和Ian亲吻的感觉。他爱到甚至当Ian退后了一点，那张嘴不再亲吻Mickey，而是叽里咕噜开始说点废话的时候，他一把把Ian拉了回来，嘴唇重新堵了上去。Ian就笑了，一手把Mickey撑住，低头看了看他俩之间的缝隙，嘴角坏坏地一歪。

“很享受嘛，Mick？”他调笑道。Mickey往他脑门上扇了一巴掌，把他拉近又偷了一吻。

Ian忽然又近距离地把他抓住。Mickey跟他扭了一会，直到片刻后Ian把他一把压在沙发把手那里，自己贴身上去，覆住了Mickey 的后背。

“你他妈在搞毛，擎天柱？”Mickey低吼起来，往后靠向Ian。“别他妈磨蹭了。快点上我。”

“好啦，好啦。”Ian笑着放了Mickey起来，跪坐到沙发一边。“裤子脱了。润滑剂和套子在你房间里，是不是？”

“对。”Mickey解开了皮带。Ian起身走进Mickey房间，拿了安全套和润滑剂，还有其他几样他打算要用上的东西。

Ian偷摸回去时，Mickey已经脱得光光的，全身上下只穿了条内裤坐在沙发上。他立刻搞了个突然袭击，腿一迈跨过沙发后背（感谢他的身高），把Mickey再一次脸朝下压了下去，又拿住他的手腕，反绑着抵在他的屁股那儿。Mickey顿时叫骂着挣扎起来，但Ian还是设法拿领带把Mickey的手腕给紧紧绑住了。

随后他往后一坐，看着Mickey在那边一个人挣扎。他挺在意Mickey抽动手腕的样子的，有那么一会儿，他还担心Mickey会不会真的挣脱掉；毕竟要真有人能挣开这种禁锢，那肯定得是Mickey。但Mickey终究还是没有；只不停地咒骂扭动，一遍遍问“你他妈要干嘛，Gallagher？”

Ian没花什么力气就把Mickey翻了个身。当Mickey试图去踹他时，他一把就抓住了Mickey的脚踝，将他的两条腿大大分开。他挤了进去，又镇压下去Mickey好几次想用那两条腿绞住他喉咙的企图；半晌后Mickey才算是歇了下来。

“这他妈打底什么意思，Gallagher？”Mickey几乎要哭出来了。Ian望着他在自己身下扭动的样子，不由想，他之前怎么就没想过要把Mickey绑起来。

“别担心，我保证你会喜欢的。”他抬手把Mickey的短裤脱掉，一边拿润滑剂涂上自己的手指。

“你想操我就操啊，绑我干嘛。”Mickey嘟囔道，“我可没瞧出这有什么好的。我这样让你觉得很性奋？”

“哦，那当然。”Ian低喘着，一根手指探入了Mickey 的身体，又弯下腰去，在Mickey的腿上咬出一大块印痕。Mickey咕哝着骂了一声，如果他两只手这会空着，他一定会把Ian推开，或是狠狠揍他一拳什么的。他们彼此都没定过不许留印记的规矩，但这也算是默认的了，毕竟谁都不能晓得他俩有在做爱。好在被咬的感觉很舒服，舒服到Mickey已不愿意去抱怨；何况这种穿上裤子就能遮住的咬痕也没多大所谓。那两只被绑住了的手也给了他不去理会的借口。

当Ian又插入一根手指，慢慢将Mickey扩张，而Mickey开口叫他快点时，Ian停住了。Mickey尽他最大可能地踹了Ian一脚。

“干嘛啦？”Mickey差点要叫出来。“快点，Gallagher，你他妈在等什么？”

“我在网上看到说，”但其实是他先在钙片里看到了那种情节，才会特地上网去查。“男人可以只靠前列腺刺激就射出来。甚至都不用去碰他们的老二。”

“算他们厉害。”Mickey嘟囔道。

“说那感觉很激烈的。而且是最棒的高潮。”

“扯淡。所有男人最棒的高潮，都是他们上一次的高潮。”

“我想在你身上试试。”Ian放软声音，手指在Mickey身体里捅来捅去，直到Mickey低骂着往后抬起屁股。他的手指在Mickey前列腺那里缓缓地揉磨转圈，听Mickey在他身下发出带着欲望的喘息，一边还时不时地骂几句娘。Ian笑起来。“我想我可以让你高潮的。你愿意吗？”

“你他妈也没给我什么选择啊。”Mickey急喘一声，感觉到Ian的手指从他身体里拔了出去。“好啦，操，行啦。放马过来，Gallagher。”

Ian咧嘴一笑，手指重新插进Mickey的身体，按住了他体内那一粒小小的快感的开关。Mickey咬住下唇好堵住他喉咙里那些叫人尴尬的呻吟，可Ian却反而变本加厉，愈揉愈重，只想听到Mickey发出更多那样的声音。

当Ian终于抽出手指，Mickey简直是松了口气。因为他已经快忍不住了，他前边硬到几乎发痛，只希望Ian能立刻真刀实枪地干他。但Ian接下来的动作却差点叫他惊跳起来（如果他还有力气的话）——红毛俯下身去，两手大大分开Mickey的两条腿，舌尖舔上了Mickey的后穴。

“上帝啊，Ian，”Mickey紧皱双眉，叹出气来。他现在整个人都有点不好：一边想开口要求更多，一边又想叫Ian他妈别再舔他——因为这实在是基到不行。

“你是第一次被人这样弄吗，Mick？”Ian问了一声，但心里早就有了答案。Mickey除了跟他一起，基本没有过什么别的同性性体验了，因此如果他没和Ian做过这事，那基本上这就是他的第一次。

“是啦。这他妈基死了。”Mickey嘴犟了一句，却在Ian重新舔上他那里时发出了一声更加基的呻吟。Ian把手指也用了上来，先用舌尖舔湿了，再在那儿不停地揉弄Mickey的穴口。

他感觉自己绝对是在折磨Mickey。Mickey有好几次都到了高潮的边缘，他却又抽出手指，或是放缓了动作，把Mickey的那些冲动又压制回去。他望着Mickey在他身下扭动着，一遍遍地胡言乱语，发出那些绝望的咒骂和呻吟。

当Mickey喘息着叫：“操——操——Ian”的时候，Ian终于放过了他，一手按在Mickey的盆骨那里，一手毫不留情地揉压Mickey的前列腺，往前不停地顶过去、顶过去，直到Mickey猛地喷发，尽数射在了自己的肚子上面。Ian却还继续在那里揉弄着，揉到Mickey差点要哭出来，只能哀求一样地叫他住手，他才往后跪坐上地板，欣赏地看向Mickey那性爱过后红通通的肌肤，那些抽搐的肌肉，还有他肚皮上白花花的精液。

他把手指从Mickey身体里抽了出来，笑看着Mickey动了一动，却因为太累，什么声音都发不出。等半晌Mickey终于有点力气可以说话了，他往沙发上一瘫，叹了一声。

“果然很激烈。”他说道。

“就说嘛。”Ian脸上的神情比Mickey上回从少管所出来和他搞了一发以后还要得意。这屌样Mickey看着肯定是要生气的，只可惜他现在已经完全被操空了。

“好啦，是，你是对的。帮我松绑，我给你吹出来。”Mickey道。可Ian却没按着他说的做，反而凑近过来，从茶几上抓了个安全套。Mickey不由问：“你他妈要干嘛，Gallagher？”

Ian没有回答，只撕开了套子包装，把安全套套上他那根阴茎，随即一把抓着Mickey的大腿，把他拖着压上了沙发的扶手。他一手探下去，扶着他的勃起抵住了Mickey那湿润放松的后穴，然后猛地就插了进去。Mickey登时扭动着反抗起来。

“别挣扎了。”Ian道：“刚才那事你本来也冷嘲热讽的，可是那感觉很好，不是吗？”

“是啦，可我现在累毙了。”Mickey嘟囔道：“给我一分钟我就能睡过去。”

“我也快了啊，如果你让我做，给我一分钟我就能射出来。”Ian说着俯下身去，臀部陡地往前一顶。Mickey就死鱼一样地躺在那儿，动了一动，又抱怨了两句。

“操！好了啦！”当Ian的阴茎开始不停地往他那粒可怜的、已经被刺激过度的前列腺上磨蹭的时候，他总算叫起来：“好好干我，Gallagher！”

Ian得意一笑，伸手把Mickey的大腿往上推去，好让Mickey的两腿分得更开。他狠狠地操着Mickey，两手死死地抓着Mickey的臀肉，用力到第二天上面肯定会留下淤痕。但这正是Mickey所喜欢的；他喉咙里发出一阵阵近乎呜咽的呻吟，底下的老二则迅速地重新勃起，生机勃勃地抵住了他的下腹。

Ian感觉到自己快要射了。他探手下去，手指拂过Mickey肚子上的那摊精液，随后五指并拢捉住了Mickey的阴茎。他飞快地给Mickey打起手枪，而当Mickey再次射出来时，他几乎是哭着喊出了Ian的名字。

Ian也高潮了。他俯下身吻住Mickey，阴茎深埋在Mickey体内，身子把Mickey密密地压住了，直到在Mickey身体里全部射光才分开两人间的亲吻。他往后退开，坏笑着望向Mickey，本打算嘲笑Mickey一两句，却又忽然顿住——他看到了Mickey的脸。Mickey两眼无神，水汪汪的，眼睫毛也全湿透了，脸颊上则流下一行湿润的泪痕。Ian连忙将他的脸捧住了，拇指拂过那道湿痕，Mickey却甚至没力气去把Ian的触碰推开。他只是咬住下唇，急速地眨着眼，鼻翼扇动着深深呼吸，试着平稳住自己，让自己不再流泪。

“嘿，有我呢。”Ian低声安抚着，一手把Mickey的头发往后撩过去，尽可能温柔地来回将他抚摸。“太过头了吗？”

Mickey哼了声，点一点头。“吓到我了。这感觉真的很不得了。”

“但感觉不错吧？”Ian问道。他心里已生出了些内疚：他不该这么逼迫Mickey，还害得Mickey哭了出来。

Mickey耸了耸肩，移开了视线。好在Ian对他的肢体语言了解得一清二楚，知道这就是Mickey无声的承认。“如果你不想，那我们以后就不这样了。”Ian道。

Mickey却道：“可以的。”他没立场鲜明地说他愿意，但这已经是Ian所希望的答案。这正是他需要的正面回应。“但不能每天都做这个啊。我累死了。”

“明白。”Ian应了声，又坏笑着看向Mickey。“这是不是说我们今天这场通宵的性爱派对就结束了？”

“他妈这不是次什么通宵派对！”Mickey吼了一声。Ian却只是冲他傻笑。Mickey又变回了原来的那个Mickey，Ian心底的担忧也就消失了。“给我松绑，让我洗个澡，然后我们就可以继续搞那个你他妈一心心心念念想着的‘一边亲热一边看电影’的事儿。”

Ian顿时眼睛一亮。“真的？”

“是啦，真的。”Ian立刻（有点儿太快了）从Mickey体内抽身出来，光着屁股大步走进厨房，找了把剪刀出来把领带剪断了。Mickey揉了揉手腕。“瞧你，开心点了嘛。”他嘀咕一句，又在Ian伸手要扶他起来时翻了个白眼。一开始他没想接受Ian的援手，可后来发现Ian操他操得太凶，再加上前几天射进他屁股里的那颗子弹，他腰臀那儿现在酸痛得慌——也只能任由Ian扶着他站起了身。等他站稳了，他立刻推开Ian，蹒跚着走向浴室。

“你别想和我一起洗澡。”Mickey又开口说道。他发现Ian正像只热切的小狗一样跟在他的后面。“这里已经基爆了。我他妈得有点喘息的空当。”

只可惜，当他走进浴室，关上了门以后，Ian还是推门跟了进去。

 

-END-


End file.
